Sakura Wars: Demon May Cry seris part 1
by Aloysia-Sakura-fan
Summary: (I do not own Sakura Wars but the the daughters I do) Saka the daughter of Sakura's Demonic blood finally shows. The other flower group daughters make fun of her. Her parents don't know yet. Can She prove to them she is not evil?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning!

Title of Fan fic: Demon May Cry  
  
takes place: This Fan fic takes place when a few years have passed  
  
Sakura and Ichirou were married a long time ago and had a child named  
  
Saka (a girl). However, to have his revenge on his enemies Tenki  
  
cursed Saka when she was born giving her demon abilities. All the  
  
other members also have kids. Sakura and the others are now high  
  
commanders Yoneda has retired giving Ichirou the job of the general.  
  
No one knows about Saka having the dark blood of their enemy.  
  
Chapter 1: In Japan the daughter of Sakura Shinguji with the dark  
  
blood will begin her destiny.  
  
A girl with a Samurai uniform jumped from building to building the  
  
wind blow her black hair and the red ribbon to held it together  
  
around. The girl grit her teeth when she heared a sound come up  
  
behind and hearing the sound of a gun ready to fire she had no  
  
choice but to roll. As the girl rolled to the side bullets flew pass  
  
her. ~Damnation~ The girl thought. When did the Koumas get Rapid  
  
firing guns? ~  
  
Saka Shinguji the daughter of Sakura and Oghami Shinguji ran down  
  
the buildings with about three Koumas behind her. Not the normal  
  
Koumas one would have expected these we're robots like the Kabus.  
  
Saka ran up on a wall on the roof doing a kick she flipped over the  
  
Koumas as she put her brown-gloved hand around the hilt of the  
  
Famous Spirit Sword of her mother. Drawing it Saka landed on one  
  
knee and quickly brought in a side to side motion reflecting the  
  
bullets that flew at her.  
  
If Saka wasn't too busy worrying about dying she might have had  
  
admired the view of the nice night of the Imperial Capital. The sky  
  
was full of stars that night most of the people would of enjoyed the  
  
evening if their weren't the blasted Koumas. Saka narrowed her brown  
  
eyes as she wished she would know who was the leader of them she  
  
would take his or her weapon and shove it up. One of the Kouma  
  
charged putting an end to her thoughts.  
  
Saka did a forward flip over the kouma and stabbed the mightily  
  
Spirit sword's curved edge into its back. Blood came flying out of  
  
its wound spotting Saka's Pink top of her kimono. Uh oh. Mom is going  
  
to be upset. ~ She thought. Saka quickly pulled the sword out and did  
  
an overhead slash cutting the creature in two and making a very messy  
  
area as well. She stood ready as another one came at her.  
  
Saka ducked an axe swing from one of the koumas and cut its leg off  
  
and quickly ran up the creatures. Flipping off it she cut the other  
  
Kouma's arm and send her black shoe into the others chest. Breathing  
  
heavily as she left their remains on the ground she suddenly grabbed  
  
her arms in pain and looked to see blood drip down. Saka looked up  
  
to see a Kouma holding a gun having it aimed at her face. She  
  
snarled knowing she had just made a mistake when a spear went  
  
through its back and dropped to the ground.  
  
"For being the daughter of Sakura you can't take of yourself.," a  
  
Short brown hair girl said in her purple Kabu. Saka sighed and put  
  
the Katana away (after cleaning it). "Saluma Kanzaki." she  
  
said. "Where is everyone?" Saka looked around trying to see her  
  
other members. "Don't worry about them." Saluma replied and  
  
smirked. "They're getting rid of all the rest of the basterds." Saka  
  
nodded and walked by the purple Kabu. "Lets go to them and report  
  
back to commander Ichirou." she said.  
  
Saka walked next to Saluma's Kabu and sighed in relief to see a red  
  
Kabu standing over a Kouma's body. "Konnichiwa Kloisa-chan." she  
  
said to her as Saluma's Kabu came up. Kloisa Kirishima daughter of  
  
Kanna Kirishima the great martial artist had her kabu turn to face  
  
the people who had just arrive and grinned inside her Kabu. "Hey  
  
there Saka-chan and Saluma or should I say snake woman." she replied.  
  
Saluma rolled her eyes inside her Kabu not thankful that it covered  
  
it up and she just smiled back and said. "Whatever dumb bell where  
  
are Lucia, Kiku, and Reue?" she asked. Kloisa groaned as Saka smiled  
  
the two were like their parents that they never got along always fighting.  
  
The three Maidens looked as Kloisa said. "Here they come now."  
  
Lucia Tachibana daughter of Maria was a little different from her  
  
mother she was a little bit more emotional then her mother. Kiku  
  
was the daughter of Iris (I can't spell her last name Gomen.). Still  
  
as cheerful as Iris was. Last came a green Kabu Reue Korhan daughter  
  
of the great Kabu designer Ri Korhan. They were all in their  
  
mother's Kabus. "Why were you not in yours Saka?" Saluma asked.  
  
Saka looked at the Purple Kabu Saluma was in and said. "I didn't  
  
have time to get in mine or change into my uniform." she  
  
explained. "Lets go everyone."  
  
The young girls left to return to the threater.  
  
Ichirou Shinguuji sat in his office staring at the door as he waited  
  
for their replacements to come in a make their report. Next to him  
  
sat Sakura Shinguuji his wife and the one who trained Saka to be a  
  
swordswoman like she once was now second in command she and the  
  
others continued to live in the capital to help teach their children  
  
to become warriors. It was around midnight when they finally heared  
  
a knock at the door. "Come in." Ichirou said and the door opened and  
  
Saka stepped in.  
  
Saka saluted. "All the Koumas were killed Sir." Saka said. "None  
  
was hurt in the battle. Ichirou nodded and Sakura smiled. "You all  
  
did very well." she said. "Get some rest and you can all practice  
  
for the dancing performance." Saka nodded saluted and walked out  
  
the door and walked up to everyone else.  
  
"So what is the news?" Kloisa asked. Saka sighed. "We're to practice  
  
for the dance performance." she said. Saluma, Lucia, and the others  
  
exchange looks but all nodded this was something new to them  
  
all. "Get some sleep we have to start tomorrow." Saka said.  
  
Everyone went to bed to get ready for a big day tomorrow." 


	2. New Captain A man from America with two ...

Chapter two: A new Captain? Big Trouble?  
  
It was the middle of the morning when an airplane landed on the runway. A young man with brown hair, amber eyes and wore a blue shirt and green business paints and who was 6'1 stepped out of the doorway with two of his Maccam and Ankara. All three of them just recently got out of the military they all studied in Ground fighting. Maccam snorted as he looked around never did he admire much of anything he thought even America looked crappy. Ankara on the other hand was very excited his blue as the ocean hair flying around as he jumped ups and down.  
  
"This is SO COOL!" He shouted and Maccam rolled his green eyes. Maccam was only 23 he was 7'1 and had short blue hair and wore blue paints and red shirt. "One more word out of you about this is cool your going to have a bushed FUCKEN LIP!" Maccam snarled in rage already had to put with Ankara's stupidly. The amber-eyed young man near 17 patted his 23 old friend on the shoulder. (After struggling to reach up that height). "Give him a break Maccam." He said sighing. "He is just happy to be somewhere new."  
  
Maccam spun around and faced his friend and growled. "Oh really Ryan?" he asked. As he pointed over at the overly excited Ankara. ~ He does act like a young kid ~ Ryan thought now when he stared at his friend. Ankara did act as well as look like a kid. He wore a Shirt and Jacket both greens while he wore a yellow baseball cap and wore black shorts and had a smile that gave him a "Kiddy." appearance Ryan met his two friends in different countries Ankara was from China while Maccam was from Russia. Ryan himself was from of course America so Japan was strange to him along he had once be into its lands once before.  
  
But, now he was here with his friends to help fight demons. Ryan and his friends picked up their suitcases and headed on their way to the Theater to speak with Miss Sakura and Mister Ichirou. Maccam and Ankara both were staring around the place while on one hand Ankara was just looking around the ever serious Maccam was studying everything to make sure everything was in order. Ryan tried hard not to grin when he heared Maccam grunt in admiration as they stood now in front of the great theater.  
  
"So this is were the Great Flower Group lives." Ankara said in his usually overly happy tone. Maccan let out a groan and walked inside as Ryan followed with Ankara hot on his heels. Ryan smiled as they neared the door but his smiled vanished when Maccam and Ankara (actually on the same side for once) stood in his path. "Let us take care of us Ryan." Maccam said sternly. "We don't want you saying something perverted like the last time with that Chinese woman." Ankara nodded in agreement and said.  
  
"Yeah we remember that no do we?" he asked and Ryan scolded.  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"And we wouldn't want anything bad to happened to you now do we?"  
  
"I guess not." Ryan snarled trying to control his temper now or he would have reached for Ankara's neck right then. They both stared at him until he sighed giving up. "Alright I'll go explore the place." He said and they both smirked turned and walked into the room. Ryan could here Sakura's pretty voice as she welcome them and Ichirou welcoming them and asking them if it was just them two. "Oh no Ryan is outside walking around." Maccam's voice could be heared saying.  
  
Ryan couldn't pick up what else was being said and shrugging and sighing walked down the hall to explore. As the 17 young man walked he decided that he should go and looked in the shower room. Ryan approached the door his hand went over the doorknob and twisted it and it opened slowly. The sight before him was so shocking he nearly fell flat on his face. There was a female taking a shower! The female had long Raven color like hair and had her back to him. Water rained down her beautiful body and her breast as Ryan struggled to turn his head away.  
  
"She'll kick my ass around if she sees me spying on her." Ryan whispered but he wanted to leave before he got in trouble but his perverted side of him made his body not obey his command. His amber eyes toke and hold the young woman in their sight. The water fell down her shapely legs as she washed her raven hair. Ryan amber eyes widen until the girl happened to turn around and see him staring at her naked. The girl narrowed her brown eyes in rage as she covered her body with a towel and reached for something.  
  
How big Ryan's amber eyes widen to see the girl pull out a Katana Sleath and draw the sword out. "Why you little!" The young woman snarled in rage and stumbled out of the shower. Ryan quickly seeing this girl was going to do more then beat his butt around the place shut the door with a loud slam turned and ran as the door opened behind him and the girl growled forgetting she was only wearing a towel. "You asshole! I'm going to fucken kill you!" she snarled and chased after him. Saluma and all the other females open their doors and looked at to see her chasing Ryan who ran past. "Hey! Saka what is wrong?" Kloisa asked. Saka grit her teeth as she snarled the words. "I found that asshole spying on me in the shower he better hope I never get him!"  
  
Ryan ran into the office and quickly slam the door shut and sighed only to find Sakura and them all staring at him. "What in the blazes did you do now Ryan?" Maccam asked. Ryan quickly explained the event and Maccam and Ankara exchanged looks and Maccam gave Ryan a swift bop in the head. "You moron." He scolded. Sakura and her husband both looked at each other and both let out a deep sigh knowing how their daughter for some reason had a mean behavior at times. Just as they were thinking this the door opened with such force it send Ryan down on his face and entering the room with the whole troop behind her trying to calm her came Saka.  
  
"Who is this asshole mother and father?" she demanded now in her kimono. She pointed a glove finger at the other two. "And who are you two?" Sakura stood up. "Calm down Saka. This Ryan and his friends Maccam and Ankara they are our new three members and Ryan there." She gestured to the man on the floor. "Is your new captain...Ryan, Maccam, and Ankara these are your fellow team mates and that is Saka. Our daughter." Ryan looked up at them sweating. "She is. Your daughter!?" he said stumbling over the words as they left his lips. He looked up at Saka as her brown eyes stared down at him in rage. Saluma sighed. "I'm Saluma daughter of Sumire." She said. Kloisa toke a step forward. "The names Kloisa daughter of Kanna." Lucia just nodded never liking to introduce herself. Kiku the small child with yellow hair came up as Maccam finally decided to help Ryan to his feet. "I'm Kiku daughter of Iris." She said cheerful as A Girl with glass bowed and spoke. "My name is Reue. Daughter of Ri the great Kabu designer Nice to meet ya guys." She said smiling. Maccam and Ankara said their hellos and Ryan embarrassed to have spied on his new boss's daughter said his hello. Saka had recovered from her shock and said in a non-happy tone. "Nice to meet you all and you the most Captain Ryan." She said doing an angry bow. Ryan sighed in relief or was going to when Sakae said. "I'm sure we'll become the "best" of friends."  
  
Ryan did not miss the sarcasm in her voice. ~ Great I'm captain but my first day is already bad. And I bet its going to be along while before Saka forgets this. ~ He thought 


	3. Chapter 3 the hell council starts the wa...

Chapter 3:Training beginnings and Ryan's first day as captain the darkness starts the war In an underground castle somewhere near the capital  
  
Mira walked down the dark hall his red eyes focus what was in front of him he pay no attention To the demons staring at him. To him he really didn't give a damn if they were staring at him. He entered a room with a statue of an evil god. Near the statue stood a woman. "Your late Mira." The woman hissed in a cold tone. Mira looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly at her.  
  
"Better then how late you always are Hecate." Mira replied his own tone cold. Hecate narrowed her eye as her eyes burned with rage. "I won't be talking "master"." She said her voice thick with sarcasm on the word master. Mira narrowed his eyes but said nothing for a few seconds then replied in a cold tone. "Have the others showed up yet?" The evil smile that formed its way on the beautiful woman's face told him that they had. Before the woman could speak a huge bat flew into the room and onto her shoulder and it groaned at seeing Mira. 'Yes master the others are waiting on the Island of destruction at least 20 miles away from the Island of the capital." The bat said. The creature sounded so matter-of-fact it made Mira sick.  
  
"Good let us begin the start of the new demon war." He said as evil smiles nearly token his ears.  
  
Meanwhile at the Theater  
  
Saka in her rehearsing outfit was out on the stage with the others in deep thought. The practicing and training was well okay to say the least. Saluma and Kloisa fought over where the parts of the stage should be put and Lucia was trying her best to make them have peace between the two maidens. "I would like to point Out with you again Saluma that tree should be on the left not the right!" Kloisa growled at her friend. Saluma put both hands on her hips and shouted back. "It looks better on the right!" she sneered.  
  
As the fighting continued Ryan and his two friends stared at the girls and gulped wondering if the show was going to be able to start next week with this they made little progress this week. Ryan noticed Saka was in deep thought although they both meeting was not the best thing to happen to him Ryan felt like she was thinking most likely whenever if not she should personally beat his ass around. However, That wasn't what the young Samurai was thinking she was actually wondering if their Kabu training would be making their life harder.  
  
"Miss Saka! Could you please pay attention?" shouted a voice. Saka didn't hear the rest from the voice just the "Miss Saka!" part of it. She turned her raven colored red bowed head to Miss Yoshikia their director. Saka blinked her brown eyes in confusion when she quickly realized that the fight between Saluma and Kloisa had stop a few seconds ago and now everyone was looking in her direction. Saka went into a panic and quickly said sounding just like her mother. "I'm so sorry everyone!" she said bowing as Yoshikia smiled. "Its okay Saka your were in deep thought." She said. Saka also noticed the three men had toke seats in front of the stage watching them and Ryan gulped when Saka's brown eyes narrowed dangerously but she ignored him after that. Saluma groaned at Saka's deep thinking when there was a play to perform!  
  
"Saka do us all a fucken big favor and actually start worrying about our Play!" she snarled. Saka bowed her head again as Kloisa looked at her two friends. "Saluma you shouldn't be so mean to her." Reue said. "She is doing the best she can." She said as she fixed her glasses. Lucia nodded. "Saka just has a lot on her mind." Lucia said. Saluma stared at them but nodded. Saka stared down at the floor as Saluma walked away back to her spot and a sad look came on Saka's beautiful face why was Saluma always so cold to her she wondered? Sighing Saka lifted both her hands up and started dancing.  
  
After, a few hours of practicing it was time for Kabu training. The ladies and the men all had own their uniform and were all sitting in seats similar to that of the kabus. All of them wore goggles so they could each be in the Simulator. Ryan had a little trouble getting into the riding inside the machine. While most of the females didn't have a problem like her mother Saka's spiritual power made her controlling the Kabu a lot more difficult. Maccam and Ankara didn't have to big of problems like Ryan who thoughts were always not was been there supposed to be.  
  
Soon training was over and they were all having dinner ready to get some sleep. Kloisa, Kiku, Reure, Saluma, and Lucia were all discussing the performance's date and time. Saka was staring at her plate while Maccam was having an argument with Ankara on who got that last Kouma kill. Ryan's amber eyes found themselves wandering over to the beautiful frame of Saka's figure. His eyes went up and down watching her as she ate her meal. Ryan's scan was interrupted by a cough from Maccam quickly warning him that the girls were about to look in his direction so he quickly stopped and stared at them as Lucia asked him. "Captain its up to you and I to discuss training time." She said as the others nodded. Ryan shrugged and nodded. "Sure Lucia." He answered.  
  
"Humph." Said Saka with an annoyed look on her pretty face. "I would be careful Lucia he might try to grab your ass." Ryan straighten at this comment and even narrowed his eyes a little while Maccam nearly laughed out loud but held his tongue and Ankara and the little Kiku daughter of Iris nearly choked on their dinner in laughter. Saluma snorted and even muttered and agreement with her for once. Kloisa shook her red-haired head and let out a deep sigh while Reue simply fixed her glasses but said nothing. Sakura cleared her something inside her throat and looked over at her husband. "I think we all turn in." Sakura said and his husband nodded his agreement. When the two adults had left and so had everyone but Saka and Ryan the room was dark only a few candles were left on. For a few hurting minutes they both said noting to the each other. Kloisa was in her room happy to have listened to a private conservation between their two commanders. "I heared that Sumire and the others are returning to the capital." Sakura said happy. Ichirou smiled at his lovely wife and kissed her gently on the neck. "Yes my dear I just receive the word that they'll all arrive soon maybe three days from now." He said. Sakura smiled and tried to push away from him playing with him.  
  
"I know dear." She said a playful smile on her face. Kloisa smiled now that had been a few moments ago now closed her eyes to fall to sleep. Maccam's eyes opened to the sound a loud (and very annoying) snoring. He snarled that for the 23 year old only knew the one who would snore just to simply get on his nerves. But, he was tired and just covered his head with a pillow. Ankara opened one ocean blue eye and looked at the door and smirked knowing well the Greened eyed shortly tempered old fart was most likely finding him annoying. With that in mind he closed his eyes and continued to sleep.  
  
Reue was hard at work on a new machine. She sighed as she was sleepy and the next second her face was on the table sleeping away.  
  
Kiku was in her bed hugging her teddy bear. "Poor Saka." She said sadly. "She must not be over what happened yet." Sighing she got comfortable and went to sleep. Lucia was in bed but she wasn't sleeping far from it. She was reading a book and thinking about the seclude for the training and lunch hours.  
  
Back in the dinning room the two figures sat in the dim darkness. Ryan was the first to speak. "Umm. Saka I just want to say I'm sorry for yesterday." He said his face blushing. Saka did look at him and shook her raven-colored hair her red ribbon flying around as she shook her head. "I guess I could give you a chance even know I find nothing more then a perverted basterd." She said with a bit of anger in her tone. Ryan sighed and sat across from her. "I know you'll never forgive me very easily but I promise that whenever you need me I'll be here for you." He said. Saka looked at him a little confused she heared the compassion in his voice as she noticed his hand was on her gloved hand. "Thank you but could you please get your hand off mine." She said. Ryan gasped when her realized he was doing that and toke his hand off his face red." I'm sorry." He said. The young man noted Saka's face was little red with blush as she stood up and said. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She said to him. Ryan smiled to himself as she left the room.  
  
"So there is a nice side to her." He whispered. With that in mind he stood up and went up the stairs and to his room. 


	4. first battle about to begin facing the m...

Chapter 4: The next day! Training on the newly made "Kabus" and meeting the Demon of the "Tower" Mushavas. The first major battle is about to begin!  
  
Ryan's amber eyes opened and he sat up. "Time to be captain again." he muttered not to sure if that was a blessing or a curse. He wondered if Saka and the other maidens were up yet. Getting up he opened the door to see Saka already up and in her Kabu training uniform. "Good morning umm Saka." Ryan said his tone a little nervous. Saka looked at him her brown eyes didn't narrow however. "Good morning Captain." She said in a nice tone. Ryan smiled at her and nodded. "Good morning to you as well Saka." He said. The two both heared the others waking up and Saka actually smiled back at him. "I'm ready to begin training sir." She said saluting him. Ryan saluted back wondering if Saka forgave him or was just pretending.  
  
Kloisa came out of her room a big yawn coming out of her mouth. The martial artist however was ready to train and to fight whatever the demon world had to offer. Next, came Saluma and the others all wearing their uniforms too. Although the warriors had did well that battle a few nights before they had to get better if they wanted to win this war. Maccam had a serious look on his face, as Ankara was looking happy as usually. "We're all ready?" Ryan asked them and when they all nodded he said. "Then lets go to the training room." He said.  
  
The training room was actually just a normal room with Kabu like seats and they brought them into a video game like world where they either fought each other or a group of AI Koumas. Kabu were a new type of Koubu made by Reue with upgraded attachments they replaced the Koubus and those were now place in a serest area to bring back memories to the commanders. While the young warriors trained Sakura knew in the two more days her and Ohgami's old friends will be back from going places and she was happy to be meeting them again soon. Ohgami wrapped his arms around his wife as she said. "They'll be here in two days." She said smiling at him. Ohgami just nodded as he let go of his wife as they headed into the training area to watch the young warriors' progress. Sakura and Ohgami stared at the screen as Hireu looked over at the two. "Hello Commanders." She said. "All of them are doing fine umm well most of them Saka's is still a little unstable."  
  
Sakura nodded she had expected that Saka was still not use to having a new captain nor to the new design of the training system making the Koumas do everything they thought the demons would do to win. Also, to add to that her spiritual enegry level was one of the highest of the team. Ohgami too nodded as they watched the screen of the Kabus attacking, evading, and going through other objections. Saka clenched her teeth as her Pink Kabu was rammed into the wall by one of the Koumas. "Damnmit!" she snarled as her fingers worked on the control panel quickly to make her Kabu lift up the Katana it had to defend a sword for that the Kouma was swinging at her. Elsewhere in the game world Maccam's gray kabu was swinging a double bladed Axe at a kouma but the image defended with its weapon.  
  
He grinned expecting that and he gave a hidden signal to Ankara who had a two-handed Sword as he was hidden behind a building. However, before the young man could act his Golden Kabu was hit from behind. Growling, Ankara spun around slashing with all his might to almost hit the image but it step just out of range! Seeing that Ankara had his own problems Maccam decided to focus on fighting the enemy slowly and not attacking to quick. Making his Kabu suddenly go into a charge he slammed into the creature and the two combatants were suddenly through a building and deflecting and slashing their weapons. Ryan came into view with two swords and his sliver kabu slashed at a Kouma that was onto of a building trying to dive down upon Saka who was getting up and pushing her Kouma back their swords crossed in a X.  
  
Saluma was meanwhile spinning her spear all around herself as her kabu was surrounded by at least four imaged koumas. Her and Kloisa get back to back as Lucia, Kiku and Reue were having a defensive formation. After a few minutes or it seemed like hours to Saka it was over and they were done and back to rehershing and then it was all over and Saka was tried and was laying in bed not even bothering to change into her Kimono. Then she heared her mother call to her and when she reached the voice she saw everyone standing at attention as Ryan was going over battle positions. Saka straightened herself it was about to be a real battle! "They're target is a military base we must not let them destroy those supplies." He said to them all. "Yes Sir!" All of them replied saluting as they then with Ryan rushed to their Kabus to get ready for the battle. Saka jumped into her pink Kabu and pressed buttons to get her prepared for the fight as was everyone else. It didn't take long for the flower group to be ready for action. They waited outside in the streets when Saluma spotted the Demons. "Their they are lets kick their asses!" she snarled. Ryan nodded as he said. "Flower Group! Attack!" The Kabus rushed in at the Demons but as they were about a few feet away Ryan shouted. "HALT!" Maccam stopped and looked at the Sliver Kabu wondering why were they stopping.  
  
Looking up he saw a Demon in a building! It was huge covered in a black rotten looking color it stared down at the group a grin forming on its face. It couldn't move out of the building but it was able to reach about 5 feet and that put it dangerously close to the group. "I am Mushavas." It said in a dark tone. "I am one of the minions of Hell." Saka and the others stared at the creature. "The minion of Hell?" Saka echoed.  
  
They all stared as the Demon roared causing them all to move back some. This was going to be a hard fight for the flower group. 


	5. Chapter 5: The mark of Evil shows Saka's...

Chapter 5: The Battle Saka's demon blood shows itself old friends return.  
  
Mushvalas looked down at the group with a grinning expression on his face. "Well, So the flower division thinks it can destroy us?" He asked them. His laughter made the ground shake as it echoed throughout the city. "You, think I'm scared of you children?" He asked them. Saluma Kazanki made her hand into a tight fist from inside her kabu. "SHUT UP, YOU BASTERD!" she yelled at him as she drew her naginata.  
  
Ryan looked around something seemed odd the demons around Mushvalas were backing off from their position. Maccam and Ankara too found this odd but not as much as the females when suddenly Saka shouted. "Everyone it's a trap!" She yelled but it was too late. As she shouted Demons came out from sides of the buildings with guns and started to fire. However, Ryan didn't wait to yell. "Scatter!"  
  
So the Kabu did running to different sides to dodge the gunfire that was coming from behind them. Ryan led Saka and Saluma back down an alley and jumped up the building were mushvalas was. The trio sneaked up on a group of demons that Kloisa, Ankara and Maccam were fighting while being back to back with Kiku and Reue who had demons on their sides. Without waiting Ryan and the two females jumped off the building and slashed one demon in two as Saluma impaled one demon on her Naginata and Saka cut one's arm off.  
  
But, this didn't seem to bug Mushvalas at all as he just watched with glittering red eyes. Saluma's Kabu blocked a Demon's sword as she growled. "Captain this isn't a formation at all what in the hell are you doing!?" Ryan nodded he had to agree everyone was just running around slashing he had to do something. "Everyone! Circle formation!" he ordered and was pleased to see the whole troop do as ordered. The circle formation will keep everyone's back covered preventing demons from getting to their backs.  
  
It also works by the whole troop moving at the same time to keep the circle so no enemies could get through as long as Mushvalas didn't interfere that is. Ryan and the whole troop noted quickly that he wasn't attacking maybe he was waiting for a surprise strike. Saka's Kabu was suddenly glowing with a great Aura of spiritual enegry drew a few stares from both friend and foe. "Saka..." Ryan said as Saka's kabu was covered in light. But a beam that cut suddenly hit her hard through her kabu destroying it.  
  
"SAKA!" the whole troop yelled at once. Ryan's eyes narrowed in rage. "YOU BASTERD!" he snarled at the huge demon. The troop was about to attack the demon with full force unleashing their wrath on it when they saw movement from the side. "Saka!" Kiku shouted happy. But that happy tone vanished when they saw Saka's eyes small and narrowed. Mushvasla looked over and smiled amused. "Well. A little human lived through my attack? How odd first time I've ever seen any worthless human being live through my attack." He said. Saka lifted up the Katana and the blade reflected the street lights off it giving the blade a blue color. "Shut up." She said coldly.  
  
Saka ran at the beast moving fast that it shocked the whole division. The great demon spat out lighting blades at her, which were 5 feet long and width was about 12 feet long. "How is she going to dodge that?" Maccam whispered as they continued to fight the demons around them. "Stay in the circle formation." Ryan said to them. The kabus did as Saluma cut one down the middle cutting it in half as Saka cut the lighting blade in two.  
  
"What!?" The great demon said. "That's impossible!" His eyes narrowed as Saka continued her charge at him. "You'll regret making me look bad Girl! You'll think about it in Hell you bitch!" he snarled at her. He spat out the lighting blades continuously. Saka danced around the blade beams left then right. After dodging that one she leaped over another one. Sakura's daughter landed a block away when a lighting blade cut a little of her arm. "SEE!" The demon roared at her. "That's power human!"  
  
"Does this make you happy?" Saka asked suddenly. Mushvalsa looked at her in confusion as the daughter of Sakura lifted her wounded hand up. "Does this little scratch really make you that happy?" She asked him. Mushvalsa growled at her in rage. "You'll pay for your remark girl!" he snarled his hug clawed hands shaking in rage as he looked daggers at her.  
  
"I will make you regret." Saka said as she suddenly ran forward at him. "FOR GIVING ME THIS WOUND!" she yelled at him. Saka slashed her mother's sword against the ground sending a huge wave of spiritual enegry at Mushvalsa as soon as she did that she disappeared from sight. The troops finally had their demons killed when that happened and Ryan was speechless what was this? Mushvalsa howled in pain as the beam bite through his flesh he was going to make this girl pay for hurting him like this and insulting him! He looked to show this girl his wrath but she wasn't there. "Above you." Saka's voice said. He looked up to see Saka above him the two long jacket ends of her pink Combat uniform flying behind her as she slashed her mother's sword into the creatures neck.  
  
Ryan and the troop saw that Saka had red eyes then as she cut through Mushvalsa's neck. "Is Saka-Chan not a human?" Kiku asked confused as Mushvalsa's roared and knocked Saka away from him. "What are you?" He asked her as she was standing in front of the wind blowing her hair around like a night banner as she stood there. Her red eyes narrowed. "Now I think its time you went back to hell." Saka said going into a stance.

"You bitch its over." He said spitting a steady stream of lighting at her. Saka jumped over it and slashed down hard at the monster's skull. With that the sword of her mothers finally bite all the way through and she landed as Mushvalsa died. "Don.'t...thi.nk.you...won..." he said in dying breath then he was dead and disappeared.  
  
Ryan relaxed the demons were defeated for now. "Saka's kabu has been badly damaged." Reue said as they were standing there in the street. Kiku looked at Saka and little fearful of her now. Ryan looked at Saka a smile came on his handsome face as Saka shook her head and her eyes were back to normal. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. Saluma crossed her arms. "Humph, well you killed the bad guy Saka." She said simply.  
  
Ryan crossed his arms. Saka seemed to have temporary became a side we didn't know she had what will her parents say? He thought would they and the whole division ever look at her in the same way. Ryan noticed a few did hide a few cold glances they couldn't believe they had a one who was like the enemy on their team. The flower group was back at the imperial theater and Sakura came up. "You all did great." She said happily. The team heared a voice says. "HEY!" and they all turned to see a woman with red hair and headband. "Mother!" Kloisa said happily has Kanna Kloisa's mom came up. "Welcome back Kanna." Sakura said.  
  
Kanna nodded. "Its great to see ya again Sakura." She said and looked at the kids. "How are you kids doing?" she asked. They all started talking at once but Saka was sitting over across the room staring out the window still in her combat uniform. "Is something wrong saka?" Ryan asked. Saka looked at the handsome boy and sighed. "No." she said and looked away. Ryan looked sad Saka must have been feeling the dark enegry inside her body.  
  
"Will they tell her parents just so they can enjoy her being mistreated?" he whispered. Saka stood up and smiled as she stared out the window. "It's my power I'll accept it." She said to herself. Soon the team was back during rehearsals and practicing. Ryan walked the girls as they danced across the stage. Saka in her rehearsal outfit (Sakura Wars TV Vol. 2 EP 8 The "Show up" EP what Sakura wears.) Saka did hear the other members say some pretty mean comments about her a lot from Saluma Sumire's kid. They would come by during ten-minute breaks and ask her. "How are things Kouma Girl?" or "I'm surprise you like being out in the day time Demon girl."  
  
However, the worse comment was "Your mother and father should be ashamed to have a child like you." Saka couldn't believe it her own friends were saying such things just because she had demonic blood in her veins. The daughter of Sakura looked outside one afternoon for another ten-minute break from rehearsing. "You feel bad because you are not all human?" Ryan asked her quietly and sits by her he smiled very handsomely to her. "Don't worry I made them not tell any of the old members especially your parents about you." Saka looked at him she thought at first he was perverted but now he was doing this all for her after she had been insulted by her own friends. "Thanks, Ryan." She said now not knowing when him smiling was such a beautiful sight to her. Saka sighed deeply. "Its kind of hard to accept it. I said I did but now. I didn't think my own friends would make fun of me just because of it." She said. "I guess they have a right to they think I'm one of the Demons now."  
  
Ryan looked at her. "That's not true! You're one of the Flower Division too!" he said to her grabbing her arm gently. She looked at him as her brown eyes met his Amber ones. "That's right I am but they don't seem to think that anymore. Why did it have to happen to me?" She said making her hand in a fist. "Why me?" Ryan noted the angry tone she was speaking he knew she was different then her mother in some ways. She still had her kind soul but yet she also had the mean soul in which she would hesitate to yelled back at someone. He smiled and never looking so handsome Saka-Chan still won't give up at being a member of this division even if they told her parents he could see that in her brown eyes.

Sakura came in and gasped to see Saka's hand drip blood from the clenched deep knuckles she must of have done it so hard she made her own hand drip with blood. "Saka. What is wrong?" Sakura said kneeling down by her. Saka looked up at her mother. "Nothing." She said. Ryan looked as everyone was back called in for more and Saka walked in. That night no one saw Saka haven't no changed in her nightgown. Still in her Rehearsal clothing sitting on her bed with her hand made into a fist. On her left hand was the symbol the upside down pentagram. No one could see Saka angrily crying as her still bloody hand bled again from the pressure of her fingernails digging into her palm like a knife.


End file.
